Best Memories
by Zeroguymice
Summary: Just some random drabbles..one-shots: please R
1. Sock Puppets and Mashed Potatoes

_alright so...i want to do a series of drabbles and such...but i dont have any ideas! so i was thinking that you darling readers out there...could give me ideas! just comment a couple of words like um...socks...or potatoe! and ill write a lily/james drabble about it! thanks guys! please give me ideas!_

_~Gryffindor girl_

_So here is my first drabble... which is about socks...and potatoes!:D_

**LILY'S POV**

"LILY!" shouted a familar voice from across the common room. "TIME TO GO ENTERTAIN THE FIRSTIES!"

Urgg! It was James bloody Potter! The stupid head boy! Why does Professor Dumbeldore torture me so by makeing Potter the head boy to my head girl? And why did we have to entertain the first years once a week before our patrol?

"LILY!" James shouted impatiantly.

I stomped across the room and out the portrait hole without a backwards glance at Potter.

I walked as quickly as I could manage trying to get to the safty of the Transfiguration classroom, where we do the entertaining, befor Potter could catch up with me. No such luck.

"Lilykinz! You diden't wait for me!"

"Don't look at him lily! Just keep walking!" I whispered to myself.

"Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily Lily!" James sang happily.

"Stupid git! Don't pay attention he wants it to annoy you!"

There ahead i saw the classroom I was looking for! I sprinted the final steps to the door and Potter, the slimeball he is, finaly stopped singing my name.(Thanks the gods for that!) I walked in front of the first years and waited for Potter to stop talking so we could get started.

"Well dear I must be going now Lilykinz is getting frusterated!" James told the first year, Hailey Adams.

I glared at him as he walked to stand by my side. I ignored him and adressed the first years.

"So you guys,any idea of what we should do today?"

Many people raised their hands with ideas like hide-and-go-seek or even half of the people knew what soccer was! Then, the real genius amoung the kids, suggested we do some sort of craft! What a brillent idea! Though nobody had anyideas of what this craft could be...

"Oh I know!" exclaimed James."We could make sock puppets!"

All the kids thought that was a lovely idea and ,shockingly, so did I. Sock puppets! Why dident i think of that?

So we took the socks off our feet,cleaned then of course, and then gathered supplies and made sock puppets.

Afterwards, when the first years were tucked saftly in bed, me and Potter started our patrols. After about 30 or so minutes of walking in silence, we passed a portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Hey Lils! What d'you say we take a break and go eat some mashed potatoes...I know there your favorite!"

"No Potter we have partols to do."I replied calmly

"Please Lils? I'm really really hungry and it won't be like a date or anything!"

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"FINE!"

Potter stopped and looked me strait in the eyes. "You mean it? You'll skip patrols to come eat mashed potatoes?"

"Yesh Potter..I will." Not believing what I was saying.

"YESH!" he sreamed,tickled the pear, and ran in the kitchens with me trailing along behind.

And that was how I became friends with Pott...James.

_Ohkay so maybe itll be like many one-shots in this story thing..but like i said i need ideas! So just like a simple word will do! Sorry for any mistakes! I welcome critisism and compliments to! I hope you liked it! please review!_

_~Gryffindor Girl_

_P.S. favorite way to say red wines in a german accent? RED VINES!:D_


	2. The Hairbrush

"Lily seriously! Hurry up! Alice and I would kinda like to get to Hogsmead!" said Lily's oh-so-impatient roomate, Racheal.

Lily, who was trying to find a cute top to wear, replied "Well excuse me if I like to take my time and nott rush!"

"If you dont hurry up and find a darn shirt then I will steal your radio."

"But...I can't function without my music! I can't get dressed in silence!'

"Well then learn to speed things up lils!"

Just then the song "Over and Over" by Three Days Grace, came on the previously mentioned radio.

"AHH! SHUT YOUR FACE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE SONG EVER!" yelled Lily as loudly as she could.

"Jeesh were right here, no need to be so loud!"

Lily grabbed her hairbrush and hit Racheal upside the head with it.

Then she stared singing, into the hairbrush i might add.

"**So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**

**Over and over, over and over**  
**I fall for you**  
**Over and over, over and over**  
**I try not to**

**It feels like everyday stays the same**  
**It's dragging me down and I can't pull away**  
**So here I go again**  
**Chasing you down again**  
**Why do I -"**

**"**Lily hunny, as much as we enjoy your lovely singing voice, we really need to get going,"said Alice, the more patient of the two roommates.  
"But it's my favorite song Alice!" whined Lily.  
"Oh! Lilykins...I think I know why this is your favorite song." said Racheal with a mishcevious glare in her eyes.  
"Because its an awesome band? With members who sing amazingly?" replied Lily  
"No,because it reminds you of James."  
"Potter? How does this even get close to his personality?"  
"Over and over Im falling for you? Chasing you down? Please! You know it reminds you of when he used to ask you out every day!"  
"Why in the world would I ever think of those times? There over, done with! Me and James are just friends now and I like it that way! Nothing more...nothing less."  
"OH PLEASE! Quit with the bullpoop lils! We know you like James!"Alice said before Racheal could.  
Lily had no response to this. She just stood there looking like a fish out of water.  
Alice and Racheal looked at each other and said "Knew it!"


	3. Emerald Eyes

Sparkling emerald eyes stared back at me in such a strong display of emotion that it almost knocked me off my feet.

The only promblem with that was...the owner of these most beautiful eyes was mad...deathly mad...at me.

This lovely emerald eyed girl walked, no stomped, toward me and slapped me with a hand so lovely and soft that i diden't mind too much.

Except, I am absolutly positive that there will be a hand shaped bruise on my cheek tomarow.

"Potter,"emerald eyes said, "Why on EARTH after all this time would _I_ want to go on a date with _you_?"

Then without waiting for a response emerald eyes walked away.

"Because I love you Lily..."

_ohkay so i reallly like this one for some reason...its just...idk... i just like it:) So review please? thanks:D_

_-Wanna be Marauder_


	4. Blue and Orange stripped gloves

"Gah! My fingers! There freezing!" I whisper to myself. "I wish I had brought my gloves."

I was sitting by the lake trying to finish my charms essay, even though it was cold outside and the lake was just about all ice.

I found the lake to be a calming place to work, as long as you had gloves.

And the marauders were nott around.

Especially Potter. The stupid toe-rag.

Well speak of the devil!

Here he was quidditch player with a head to big for his body.

And what do you know! He was wearing gloves!

Blue and Oragne striped gloves, my favorite colors.

I bet he wore them just to try and impress me!

I turned back to my charms essay and picked up my quill.

Then I dropped it.

Darn! My hands were to cold!

I keep trying though.

I rub my hands together and blow warm-ish air onto them.

work.

Someone tapped on my shoulder, and i jumped about a foot in the air.

I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh,Potter its you. What do you want?" I asked with a cold tone to my voice.

"I just wanted to say hi Lily. Make sure you were warm enough." he replied back cheerfully.

"Sure..thats it. Im fine Potter. Leave me alone."

"I will if you can prove to me that your hands are warm without gloves!"

"FINE!" gosh he infuriates me.

I tried to pick up my quill. But with no luck.

Oh thanks hands, really helping me you are.

"See Lily? You need gloves! You can wear mine. I'm going back up to the castle anyway.

He tosses his blue and orange stipped gloves in my lap.

"Just don't harm them ohkay? My gramma made them for me...and see..there really specail..."he said in a quite voice.

I did nott expect that.

"Oh...um.. thanks Po...James. I promise I won't harm them."

"No promblem lils."

And he walked away.

I took a deep sniff of the gloves.

Oh! Boy did they smell good!

They smelled like...

like...

Well there was really only one word for the smell.

They smelled like James.

And James smells really good.


	5. All because of him

All because of him. Yes him. James Potter. If it were not for him, Sev and I could still be friends. But no. He had to go and be the stupid, annoying, big headed, twat he is, and wreak my friendship. He could have just left Sev alone! Just because he is James Potter does not give him the right to ruin peoples lives for the sole purpose of his entertainment! Stupid bloody Potter! His fault...No more friendship. Me, crying over it all. James Potter. All because of him. And I will always hate him for it.


	6. Friends?

I glanced again at the paper on my bed-side table. I had read it so many times in just one night, I had it's contents memorized.

_Dear Lily,  
__I know that you probably hate me, and you have every right to. But I want to make it up to you.  
__I hate the path our friendship has taken, and would like another shot. I know I definatly don't  
__deserve one, but I want one. So please, Lily, meet me by the quidditch pitch after the game  
__tomarrow. We can hang out afterwards, and when the night is over, if you still hate me, so  
__be it. I just want to try. Please?  
__-with love  
__Sev_

"I hate it to Sev, I hate it to." I whispered.

I was actually going to do it. I was going to meet him, Severus, and talk to him for the first time since two years ago (5th)year.  
I knew I shouldent, but deep down, I really wanted our friendship back, Sure he had called me a name, and basically  
left me for the evil side, but every couple had their arguments right?

So I had wrote him back, told him that yes, I would meet him. Told him that there was no heads duites, so I could go.

In return, he had thanked me and told me how excited he was, and that he could nott wait.

So here I am now. Takeing one last look at the letter, takeing a deep breath, and going to attend the quidditch game...for the first time this year.

I walked across the grounds alone with the nice calming sound of the grass crunching beneath my feet. The winter air rushing around me, smelling like rain.

For awhile, it was nice...but then came Potter.

"Hey Lily, he said, Whatcha doing walking all by yourself? And why are you going to the quidditch game? Nott to see me play I believe."

"None of your bussiness Potter. Get to the pitch and leave me alone."

I sounded rude, but I dident really want to. Ever since...what happened with me and Sev, I havent really hated Potter. I've actually kinda want to be his friend. Nothing more, just friends.

"Alright..fine. Just make sure that you have an umbrella. It is supposed to rain. Don't want you getting all wet my dear."

"Don't call me that! And I don't an umbrella. I'll be fine. A little water won't hurt me."

"Course It wont. Later Lily-Flower!"

"Don't call me that either!" I yelled at his retreating back. Nott that he would listen...or that I actually minded all that much.

A couple minutes later I arrived at the pitch. I went into the Gryffindor section of the stands, and sat down.

About five minutes into the game, nott much had happened. Gryffindor had got one goal, and the Hufflepuff seeker and pretended to see the snitch to try and trick up our seeker, but we are to smart for that.

Twenty minutes and ten goals for Gryffindor later, the Huflepuffs decided to start playing would come over to the Gryffindor players, and try and shove them off! Or lock the broom handels to knock them off course.

However, all this effort was to their disadantage. Their team seeker was so distarcted by the other players, that he did nott see our seeker go after the snitch.

By the time he noticed it was too late. We had the snitch, and consequently we won the game.

I stood and cheered along with the rest of the crowd. I clapped and screamed, and denied the chance to get on Potters broom with him for the victory lap.

When most students had already left, I made sure I had my bag, then I headed down towards to exit of the Quidditch pitch.

I took my time, walking slowly, calming my nerves, telling myself that it's just Severus, no one specail.

I made it to where me and Sev were meeting, and sure enough he was there, right where he said he would be. Looking a little winded, but there all the same.

Well, I guess thats a good sighn. Good that I dident have to wait and then start by yelling at him.

"Hello Severus." I said.

"Hello Lily. How are you?"

"I've..been well. And you?" I tried to keep my voice in a neutral tone, to tell him that I still don't fuly trust him yet.

"Better now that I'm talking to you again" he says.

"So..come. Take a walk with me down by the lake."

"Ohkay." I replied thinking there was nothing better that we could do.

So we walked down to the lake. We easliy fell back into our normal relationship, feeling as comfortable with each other as we did before.

We talked of everything, and nothing. Improtant and non-important. Stupid and ..nott-stupid. Well you get the point.

Just when we had almost ran out of things to say, It stared raining. Just sprinkles at first, but then it started pouring to where we were soaked in seconds.

Did I mention I love the rain? No? Well I do. It is my favorite weather. So calming, renewing. Its just wonderful.

But Severus hates it. So of course he stars frekin out. He grabs my hand and starts running for the castle.

"NO, Sev please! I love the rain! let me stay out here."

"But lily! you promised to spend the whole day with me!"

"Well...Yeah but it hardly ever rains, and you know how I love the rain!"

"Lily. We are going inside!."

"No we are nott!"

I should have taken karate with my sister. He was to strong for me.

He pulled me to the front doors of the castle and we were almost inside when I saw a figure in the distance.

"Wait Sev. I think I see someone."

"Your probably just imagining it."

It was comeing closer. It looked like it, he it was definatly a he, was limping.

"No i'm nott! Hes there! Hes hurt! We have to help him Sev!

"I have to do nothing! I am nott going to get even wetter then I am right now! I am going inside and you are comeing with me!"

The figure was close eough that I could see who it was, and tell that he was bleeding, badly.

James Potter.

"Sev its James! I've got to go help him!"

"Ha! you are nott going to help him! He is our enemy! We dont help enemies Lily."

"But he is hurt Severus! We have to help him!"

Then he fell. On his face. In a puddle of water.

"Sev! Let me go so I can go help him!"

"NO! you will undo what I did!"

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM!"

"Yes. But why should you care?"

"Becuase he is a nice person! You let me go right now!"

"NO Lily! you choose me! So you cant have him!"

"Who says I choose you?"

I yanked my arm out of his grasp.

"I'm going to go help him. Don't ever. EVER. talk to me again. Got that SNIVELLIUS!"

With that I turned and ran. I ran to where James was lying face down in a puddle. Did I mention the blood?

I picked him up and turned him over putting his head on my lap.

I could hear his heart beating, but it did nott look like he was breathing.

I took a deep breath, then gave him mouth-to-mouth.

After a couple of minutes he opened his eyes.

"Hey Lil." He whispered.

"Hey James, how are you?"

"Nott good, but better with you here." Hmm..sounded like what Sev said. But It sounded better comeing from his mouth.

"Can you walk? or do you need help?" I asked him.

"I think I need help, but first can I ask you something?"

"Anything, James, anything."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laughed at the insaneness of it. Then relized, that I wanted to be his girlfriend, I really wanted to.

"Yes James, I will." then I bent forward and kissed him.

He smiled at me. "So Lily-flower...help me to the hospitale wing? and With revenge on Snivellius?"

"Absolutly." I said, and I meant it.


End file.
